memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Quarren
The following is a list of unnamed . Ambassador The ambassador was contacted by Chakotay when the arrived at Quarra to find the missing crew that had been kidnapped and mind altered by some officals of the government. Chakotay spoke with the ambassador but received no satisfaction. The ambassador informed Chakotay that he had spoken to several of the people whose names Chakotay had given him, and none of them remember Chakotay or Voyager. The ambassador would not allow him to speak with his crewmates. He believed that Chakotay was trying to kidnap them in order to sell them to other planets who also faced labor shortages. The ambassador was unaware that the Voyager crew had been brainwashed as was Chakotay at this time. The ambassador told Chakotay that any attempt to free them would be met with force. After the crew was freed, and it was revealed thousand of others were kidnapped and mind altered to perform forced labor, the ambassador visited Voyager and assured them that all the victims would be set free. ( ) Coyote This Quarren "coyote" was a smuggler who was responsible for acquiring workers, for such places as the Central Power Facility, on Quarra. In 2377, this Quarren coyote ship commander tried to confiscate the Voyager when it had been left by most of its crew and only the ECH was on board. ( ) Taking two additional ships, he later intercept and attempted to capture Voyager once again, only to have all three ships disabled by a explosive rigged escape pods. ( ) ", which is a slang term used in the Southwestern United States to describe a "people smuggler", was used to describe the character in the closing credits of both episodes of "Workforce".|In the script notes, it was stated that he was "a formidable alien", later adding that "for reasons that will become clear later, we'll call him the Cayote sic."}} Director of Investigations The Director of Investigations was the head of Criminal Investigations on Quarra. This director ordered Amal Kotay be placed under Doctor Kadan's care before relieving security officer Yerid of duty. Later, when Dr. Ravoc learned of Kadan's unethical medical practices, he threaten to contact Criminal Investigations, but was reminded by Kadan that it was the director who placed Kotay under his care. ( ) }} Med Tech 1 The med tech assisted Kadan in the drug inoculations used to control people who were kidnapped and used for the Quarren workforce, so the work shortage on the planet could be solved. She injected Tuvok with more mind altering drugs when Tuvok's memory began to return and he expressed fear regarding the injections. ( ) Med Tech 2 This female med tech assisted Quarran Doctor Kadan during his experiemnts and brainwashing sessions with the crew of the Voyager in 2377. ( ) Nurse This nurse was working in the Quarren Ministry of Health hospital while Chakotay was held there and later restraint and brought to a different place. ( ) Patient This female patient was treated in the hospital on Quarra at the same time Chakotay was treated there shortly before he was moved into the cudtody of Kadan. ( ) }} Security officer 1 This security officer was part of the security force on a Quarra. He was first encountered Janeway and Jaffen on the street outside their employee housing complex, and informed them it was almost curfew. When he was told that they lived there, he bid the two a good night. ( ) Later, he tried to capture Chakotay, after Torres was beamed from the plant to Voyager. Chakotay was able to overpower him and take his weapon. ( ) Security officer 2 This security officer was part of the security force on a Quarra. He was with the first security officer who encountered Janeway and Jaffen on the street outside their employee housing complex, when they were reminded of their curfew. ( ) Later, he accompanied Yerid when he arrested Chakotay. When Chakotay attempted to escape, he stunned him. ( ) Security officer 3 This security officer attempted to arrest Chakotay after he beamed B'Elanna Torres, who had been abducted with the rest of the crew to help alleviate the labor storage, from a Quarren plant back aboard Voyager. During the arrest attempt he shot Chakotay. ( ) Supervisor This was the shift supervisor that Janeway reported to for her work assignment in a Quarren power distribution plant. She and most of the crew had been brainwashed and had no recollection of her past. They were used as labor in the plants. He told her that she would be working on level six and started to explain her duties. He took her to a work station and explained her task. He told Janeway that she was late and that she should be on time for work. ( ) Surgeon The surgeon was on duty when Yerid brought Chakotay in for questioning. She attended to Chakotay's wound and also examined him, determining that he had been facially altered. Chakotay was taken from the surgeon's care by security from the mental illness institute. ( ) }} de: Weitere Quarren Quarren Category:Quarren